The Lone Wolf
One day, Rocky and Rubble were playing frisbee. Rocky: OK! It's comming to you! Rubble: I'm ready! Rocky throws the frisbee, it goes too high for rubble to reach. The frisbee flies into the forest. ???: Ouch! Rubble: (hides behind Rocky) Rocky, who was that? Rocky: I don't know Rubble and Rocky walk twords the forest and stops right in front of it. Rocky: Who's there, we don't want to hurt you. Rubble: Just don't hurt us! Then a grey and black wolf comes out holding the frisbee ???: I think this belongs to you The wolf drops the frisbee in front of Rocky and steps back Rocky: Thank's uhh... ???: ZInck Rocky: Zinck Rublle: Your not gonna eat us, will you? Zinck: No, but I* am pretty hungery(he falls over in pain). Rocky: Are you alright! Rubble: I'll go get help! Zinck: Wait! Just get a doctor! Rubble: Why? Zinck: I don't want much attention. Rubble: OK? Rubble runs in the lookout, whispers to Rosie, who was playing pup pup boogie with the rest, what happened and that they need her help, secretly. Rosie: I'll be right back guys, i need to... um... see what is going on at the lookout. Pups: OK! later, at the top of the lookout Rocky: I can't believe the other pups didn't notice Zinck. Rosie:They're glued to that game. Rubble: Ok, so what's the problem? Rosie: He seems to take major hits to the belly, arm, eye, and back. It's gonna take him days to heal. And he has to stay here for those days so he could heal. Zinck: Ok Rubble: But what happened if we go on a mission? Rocky: He'll stay in my puphouse. It's so big, it could be for five pups. Zinck: Thanks umm... Rocky: Rocky. Zinck: Right Later, inside Rocky's puphouse. Rocky: So how'd you get hurt so much.? Zinck: I was being chased by a beast. Rocky: B-b-beast? Zinck: Yep, a beast as big as this (holds Rocky's bowl) Rocky:... Well that's not that big Zinck: Noone asked you Rocky's badge blinks Rocky: Gotta go, stay here. Zinck: ok After the mission update, Rocky went back to his puphouse. Zinck: So, how'd it go. Rocky: Fine, they didn't need me. So why are you on your own? Zinck: I am a lone wolf. Rcoky: A what? Zinck: A lone wolf, a wolf that lives on his/her own. Rocky: Why? Zinck: I don't want to talk anymore. Rocky: Fine. Let's see Rosie to see how you feel. Rocky walks out only to find confronting Tundra, he tries to keep Zinck in the puphouse while trying not to look like he's being an moron. Tundra: Hey Rocky. (showing a warm smile) Rocky:H-h-h-hey Tundra. Tundra: Are you ok? You don't look so good. Rocky: I'm fine. Tundra: Ok. I need to get Zuma's old surfboard from your house. Rocky: Ok, I'll get it, wait right here Rocky goes inside the house, then a bunch of noise is heard. Zinck: Ouch! Rocky: (whispers) sorry, be quiet. Tundra: (pokes her headin) Is everyone alri-woah! Rocky tries to stick the surfboard through the door so Tundra won't see Zinck. Rocky: I got it. Rocky hands Tundra the board. Tundra: Are you hiding something from me? Rocky: (starts sweating) No no no no no! Tundra stares at Rocky Tundra: ooooooooooooooooook (walks away) As soon as tundra leaves, zinck comes out of the puphouse Zinck: Geez talk about nosie. Rocky: Hey! You don't talk to my friend like that! Zinck: Oh! You like her! Rocky: (blushes) N-no I don't. Zinck: Ohh yes you do. Rocky: Let's not talk about this and let's just find rosie! After sneaking Zinck to rosie to get a checkup, he ends up walking him back to his puphouse. Rocky then get's called by ryder needing help. Rocky: I got to go. Stay here. Zinck: Why? Rocky: I need to be called for a mission. Zinck did as told and stayed in the puphouse. Tundra then passes Rocky's puphouse. Then, Zinck sneezes. Tundra: Rocky? Is that you? Zinck: (tries to do his best impresson of Rocky) Uhh ya it's me Tundra walks in and turns on the lights to find Zinck. Tundra: Your not Rocky! ROSIE!!!!! Rosie: (runs into puphouse) What is it?!?! Tundra: This wolf did something to Rocky!!!! Zinck: Hey Rosie, how'd the test go? Rosie: Negative, you'll have to stay for a little longer. Tundra: Wait, you know each other. Rosie: Tundra, this is Zinck, he's staying with us for a couple days due to an accident, just please keep this a secret! Tundra: I don't know. Zinck: Please! Tundra: How long has he been here? Rosie: A while now. Tundra: OK fine. Zinck: Great. About a week later. Ryder: OK Pups, time for puphouse inspection Rocky: oh man, Ryder's gonna find out that Zinck's living here for a while. Rubble: We have to do something. Tundra: Why don't we move him to someplace while ryder is inspecting Rocky's house. pups: YA! Rubble already got inspected, so he took Zinck to his puphouse. He nearly got there when Marshal came Marshal: Hey Rubble, who's that? Then suddenly pineapples Rubble got an idea Rubble: Who are you talking about? Marshal: Him! Rubble: The wall? Suddenly pineapples, Zinck figured out what he's doing Zinck: I'm just an illosion Then he ran in to Rubbles puphouse. Marshal: I need to lay off the puptreats. About a week later, The pups, except for Rosie Rubble Tundra and Rocky, were playing jumprope when the pups see the cutest squirrel ever. Skye: Look at that squirrel. Then the squirrel went inside of Rocky's puphouse. Zinck: (runs outside) AHHHHHHHHHHHH It's the beast! Then everyone stops and looks at Zinck. No movement for a couple seconds. Chase: Why are you in Rocky's puphouse? Zuma: Who are you? Princess: Are you a burgaler? Marshal: Burger? Zinck: ok lets see here, the answers are- Skye: Did you do something to Rocky? Zinck: Let me speak. The answers are I'm hurt, Zinck, No, BURGLER, and no. Pups:... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Days later. Zinck: Thanks for helping me guys. Pups: No problem. Zinck: Guess this is the end of the episode. Everyone:... Suddenly Pineapples Everyone ends up eating pineapples. The profile of ZinckCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Stories